And Her World Shall Crumble
by Faith McKay
Summary: Hermione's life has been saved, but at what cost? Death comes to all eventually, but she never thought it would end like this. SHORT STORY...very short *~PG13- for suicide and angsty views~* R&R Plz!!


Disclaimer: 

Faith: I hate writing these dumb disclaimers, so ya know what Im going to say that all of this is mine. YES ITS MINE!!! Whos really gonna sue me?

Voldemort: Don't make me Avada Kedavra you………mudblood. Give JKR the acknowledgement she deserves. :::mutters::: twit 

Faith: On second thought, everything belongs to JKR :::laughs like a moron:::: just playing around Voldie. Heh Ok enjoy this short story. I was bored in class today………college can be tedious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And Her World Shall Crumble

By: Faith McKay

The rain fell softly on the ground as she climbed the muddy slope. Her head was clouded over by the horrific thoughts of the war………thoughts of Harry. A sliver of reality hit her and she choked back a cry that had formed. It didn't seem possible but the truth was clear. He had given his life to save her and the memory of that would be branded into her mind for all eternity. The wet earth gave way underneath her and she slipped to the ground. She clutched a shrub and pulled herself back to her feet. If only she hadn't been with them……..if only she didn't hold them back. She stopped and thought about the moment when her world crumbled to her feet.

__

They had been running though the darkened forest. The death eaters had taken a tremendous hit, but they were still out there………hunting. 

" Hurry Hermione, don't look back. " Harry screamed from the front of the group. 

But she felt herself trip over the crack in the road. Her arms flailed in front of her face an she hit the ground with a thud. She pushed herself quickly off the ground but not quick enough. Pansy Parkinson stood before her, her hand clutched tightly around her wand. 

" Oh Ive waited for this. " And then she had seen Harry jump into the path. His back was facing Pansy, but he had known it was coming. There was a loud shout from behind him. 

" I love you Hermione. " he whispered as the green light flashed vividly in the night sky. She had felt a scream rise from her mouth but she couldn't remember what words had formed. She watched as it hit him and the life from his eyes trickled away. There was another shout and Hermione saw Pansy fall to the floor, Ron standing in her place.

" Harry……..._" Ron dropped to his knees and grabbed Hermione by her wrists. " I should have saved you, I should be dead, You're my wife……….oh Harry. " he buried his face in his hands. _

She picked up Harrys head and brushed his hair away from his eyes. The eyes that had encountered death so many times finally seemed peaceful……..at ease. Ron had grabbed her shoulder and pried her away from the scene. He loved her deeply but he knew she would always have a love for Harry. 

And now here she was, climbing the ruddy hill, glaring over the cliff. It all didn't seem fair. Sometimes she wished she never received that letter from Hogwarts, other times she wished she had been sorted into a different house. The rain hit her face lightly and she kicked off her shoes. The mud went deep between her toes and she sighed. There was no point sticking around. There was nothing left to live for. Slowly she leaned forward, as gravity harshly tore her off the edge of the cliff. It seemed as though she had been falling for days. Memories of Harry flashed through her mind like a broken movie screen, and soon before she even realized what had happened she felt her body hit the ground. 

__

Life is anything but fair. We struggle day by day, we cry more often then we smile. We share our hopes, and dreams, wondering if they could ever come true. People are born, people die and some barely survive. We learn to forgive and forget. We learn to lose and we learn to love………Love is the most powerful and valuable tool of our survival. Treasure it, learn from it, love it. 

That vengeful night Voldemort was defeated. The side of the light prevailed over the side of the dark. Many were lost, many lived but the world would never be the same. 

That night the boy who lived died………and that night so had she. 

Hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short but hey I was bored in class and this kind of just popped into my head. Please review for me!! 

Much Luv 

~*~Faith~*~


End file.
